A Gift
by TheDragonPrinceJAY
Summary: A reposting of a story form my old FFN account. Tony tries to introduce Steve to modern day technology


"Hey, Steve!"

The tall and muscular man turned around fully to see Tony enter the room. It seemed he was on a day off also. He was dressed in his casual grab of jeans and an AC/DC tee shirt. He flashed a white, toothy smile at the older Avenger and approached him with both hands in his pocket.

Steve looked at Tony perplexed. The two didn't get along so well. They have had many arguments over such subjects as leadership and battle strategies. Tony was known to be a social butterfly, but his approach to Steve had never been this friendly. Steve suspected that Bruce was out doing errands and left Tony with no one to talk about the latest issue of American Science with.

Steve placed his shield that he had been polishing back on the chrome table. "What is it?" he asked, one eye brow raised. Tony's smile began to get wider.

"I want you to look at this." He said, pulling one of his hands out of his pant's pockets. He held out a slick and small, sliver rectangle. It had a smaller, black rectangle inside it with a black circle under its shorter side. Steve took a double take at Tony and the sliver rectangle. "What is it?" he asked, a curious finger dangling over the black circle. His accidently touched it, making the black rectangle light up. Steve jumped a foot away from the rectangle as if it would bite off his finger.. Tony chuckled at the young looking 90 year old. It was like watching a cave man discover fire.

"It' won't bite. It's just an Iphone."

"Iphone?" Steven inched back to the small phone. He looked at the small phone again and the once black screen had a picture of himself in his Captain America suit during the 1940's. "Wait," Steve said, taking the phone from Tony's hand, "how can this be a phone if there are pictures? Phones can't have pictures."

"Back in your day they couldn't. Now-a-days, they can." He took the phone from him and stood next to him to so Steve could see the screen too. "Look, to make it work you see where it says 'Slide to unlock'?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you place your finger here." He rested his finger on the sliver arrow at the bottom of the screen. "And you move it this way to unlock it. It's like a putting a key into the ignition of a car to start it." He slid his finger across the screen and the sliver arrow followed. Once the arrow met the end of the screen, a key pad vaporized on to the screen. "Sorry, I put a lock on here, so people don't get in. Don't want people going through my pictures, do I?" He looked at Steve with a smile. Steve responded with a mixed expression of surprise and confusion.

"I still don't understand how this is a phone, Tony." He said, watching his thumbs dash across the key pad. After the code was entered, four rows of color squares popped up. "Here is your phone, Cap." Tony said, his thumb pressing down on one of the squares. Another key pad appeared.

Tony handed over the phone to Steve. "Here, play around with it." Steve nodded, his eyes focused on the screen. He pressed the black button again and the squares returned. He pressed his index finger against one and suddenly cheery polka music blasted through the speaker. He leaned his head away at the sound of the music and flipped the Iphone around in his hands to find where the noise was coming from. Unable to find a source of the noise, he flipped it around back to the screen. "Angry Birds?" Steve asked out loud. He glanced at Tony for answers.

"Oh, here!" Tony snatched the Iphone out of his hand and pressed the button labeled "Start". "It's a game, see?" Steve looked over Tony's shoulder at the screen. He found it curious that chubby, round, wingless and legless birds were attached to a giant sling shot. He watched Tony use his finger to pull the sling shot back and send the fat, red bird flying into a crude house inhabited by green pigs. The red bird crashed through a couple of glass planes into a green pig and made it disappear into a puff of smoke. He handed the phone back to Steve to continue to play around with it.

"This is fascinating!" The blond exclaimed, shooting more red birds into the pigs' house. "I'm glad you like it." Tony said. When Steve looked up from the game, he saw Tony inching toward the door. "Wait!" he called out, waving the phone over his head. "Isn't this yours?"

Tony looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. "Nope." He said, turning around. "Its yours. Got it for you. Its nothing really fancy, just your run of the mill stuff. If you want to pimp it out, I can." He began to walk out the door again. "Oh, yeah! The password in C-A-P-A. You know, for Captain America, Cap.A." The two exchanged a smile as Tony began to leave the room.

"Um…where are you going?"

"Pardon?" Tony stopped inches behind the door way. He looked over his shoulder at him with his eye brow raised other another.

"Can you show me how it works more?"

The tooth grin returned as Tony stepped back into the room. "Sure."


End file.
